


Worth It

by Halunygin



Series: Drinny Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Weasley brothers out for Malfoy blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Ginny wonders if the troubles that come with dating a Malfoy are worth it, and Draco puts an end to her worry.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> You'll be in my Heart -Phil Collins

"This isn't the best hiding place, you know."

Draco Malfoy turned to the redhead beside him. It was a particularly warm spring day and they were outside, taking advantage of the sunshine, leaning against the tall thick tree by the lake's edge.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"We're outside, genius. There's people everywhere," Ginny Weasley replied.

"Are you ashamed of me, Weasley?" Draco gasped dramatically. Ginny hit his arm.

"Of course not. In fact, I'm hoping a few of your fangirls do see us and it sinks in that they can't have you."

Draco leaned over to kiss her softly. "And I don't want them."

The redhead continued, a light blush dusting her face. "But one of my brothers could come at any moment."

"I honestly think you're the only redhead out here," Draco said, craning his neck to scan the grounds.

"Draco, I don't want them giving you anymore trouble than they already have," Ginny said sternly, glaring at him.

"Hey, if they show up, I'll make a run for it," Draco shrugged, tucking a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I don't see how you can stand dating me, my family's nuts."

"As are you," the blond teased, pulling her closer to his chest and kissing her cheek.

"They don't even think about the possibility that we could actually care about each other," Ginny continued. "Fred and George think you've got me under some dark spell and Ron keeps pushing me to spend time with Harry."

She smirked at Draco's irritated growl. It was a nice change from being jealous to being the one someone was jealous over.

"Calm down, will you?" she muttered, kissing his shoulder. "Harry's actually on our side. And he likes Luna."

"Your poor friend," Draco commented, and Ginny honestly wasn't sure who he was referring to.

"My point is, I don't understand why you'd stay with me when my family hates you," Ginny continued.

"I don't need them to like me," Draco said. "All that matters is that you like me, because I like you."

"Being with me is dangerous," Ginny said, shaking her head. "You'll get maimed."

"Even without your family, that's still a possibility," Draco laughed

"Maybe it would be better if you did find someone else, someone who has wealth and a stable family," Ginny mumbled.

Draco stop laughing to frown at her. He pulled her chin up to face him directly.

"I don't want a snobby rich girl. I share a house with girls like that, it's unbearable. I really like you, Ginny Weasley, and that's not going to change just because your family gives me a hard time. You're worth it."

"I think my Gryffindor tendencies have rubbed off on you, because that was mushy and you don't sound self-preserving like the Slytherin you're supposed to be," Ginny replied, trying to sound like she wasn't touched by his words.

"I'm sure my Slytherin tendencies rubbed off on you as well," Draco murmured, and began running his hands through her hair and kissing her deeply. Ginny laughed, kissing him back, forgetting her worries about her brothers and just focusing on the handsome boy holding her like she was the most precious thing on the world.

"Oi, Fred, Ron, they're down by the lake!"

Ginny groaned, breaking the kiss. Draco sighed and gave her a devilish smirk.

"Until next time, then, my beautiful redhead."

"You're just as crazy as they are," she sighed as Draco kissed her cheek and got up.

He wasn't that Gryffindor, she mused, as she saw Draco running away as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him. Fred and George were on his tail, shouting at him, and Ginny just thanked the merciful heavens that her older twin brothers believed in a fair fight, and wouldn't curse him with his back to them.

Ron had finally caught up to where she was still sitting. He looked quite angry.

"Ginny, when is this going to end? Me and Fred and George have told you hundred times-"

Ginny said nothing, getting up and following her brother back up the the castle, tuning out his long winded rant. Her brothers would probably never understand, but maybe that didn't matter. Maybe all that mattered was one person who puts up with you because they believe you're worth it.


End file.
